Feelings
by Nakuru Tsukishiro
Summary: [One Shot] A veces las cosas no son como desearíamos que fueran. [Takari]


**Feelings**

¡Hola!

Antes de comenzar con el fic dejare un par de notas:

Este fic es algo triste. Es un Takari pero hay algo más, ya verán.

Por otro lado se menciona algo de Daiken.

**Disclaimer**: Digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Toei y esto lo hago solo por diversión.

Sin más los dejo con el fic.

-o-

Es curioso. La primera vez que lo vi me pareció tierno.

Su cabello rubio, sus grandes ojos claros, su piel blanca, su mirada tierna y compasiva. Simplemente me pareció muy tierno.

Su hermano, al contrario, me pareció atractivo, pero me desilusioné cuando lo vi con alguien más. Eso ya no tiene importancia.

Ahora que lo veo junto a mí, abrazándome en sueños, siento rabia contra mi misma. Sigue siendo demasiado tierno, casi empalagoso.

Sus ojos se abren de repente, al verme se vuelven a cerrar y me abraza con más fuerza.

—Por un momento pensé que no estarías aquí —murmura mientras apoya su cabeza en mi pecho.

No le contesto e intento apartarme pero su abrazo me lo impide.

Me dirige una mirada triste, como de perro abandonado, y no puedo menos que quedarme y devolverle el abrazo, aunque en realidad lo que quiero es salir de allí y no verlo nunca más.

Creo que es lo que pienso siempre que estoy con él, aun así soy débil y cada vez que siento la necesidad de consuelo recurro a sus brazos.

Él me ama, lo se muy bien. Pero yo amo a alguien más, alguien que está con el "fabuloso" Ken Ichijouji.

Alguien que, cuando me di cuenta que lo amaba, ya no estaba junto a mi, ya no me ponía atención como antes.

Sin poder evitarlo comienzo a llorar. Takeru no sabe lo que me pasa pero aun así me abraza y acariciaba mi espalda diciendo que todo está bien.

Mis lágrimas continúan. Él me abraza con más fuerza.

Recuerdo en un segundo mi infantil amor por Yamato y luego pienso en Daisuke; todo lo que jugué con él y cómo, cuando me di cuenta que lo amaba, él estaba con Ken.

Sigo llorando. Takeru acaricia mi espalda desnuda y me pregunta con suavidad qué me pasa. No le respondo y dejo que mis sollozos continúen hasta que al fin desaparecen del todo repentinamente.

—¿Qué te pasa, Hikari? —me pregunta realmente preocupado. Al ver que no le respondo me toma por los hombros y me sacude un poco, luego intenta que lo vea a los ojos.

Todo es inútil.

—Hikari, me estás asustado —dice levantándose. Al rato vuelve con un vaso de agua y me lo ofrece, pero yo lo ignoro y permanezco quieta, mirando al suelo, sin importarme si la sabana cubre mi cuerpo desnudo o no.

De repente siento que me abraza y me obliga a dejar mi cabeza en su pecho. Creo que quiere que me desahogue.

Súbitamente una idea pasa por mi cabeza; sé que es una locura pero ya nada tiene sentido para mi.

Lo empujo y me dirijo al baño, cuando entro en este cierro la puerta con fuerza y pongo el seguro.

Escucho como él se levanta y comienza a golpear la puerta y luego, al ver que no le contesto, intenta abrirla pero no lo consigue.

Busco desesperada en los cajones pero no encuentro ninguna cuchilla ni nada filoso, lo que sí encuentro es una gran cantidad de pastillas en diferentes frascos.

Sin fijarme si quiera de que son o preguntarme la razón por la que está allí las trago a manotazos. Ya nada importa, ni siquiera el mal sabor de estas.

Pasa el tiempo. Takeru dejó de insistir con la puerta.

De un momento a otro no puedo sostenerme más en pie y caigo al suelo; mi vista se vuelve borrosa. Eso es todo, pronto abandonaré este mundo sin sentido.

De repente escucho un fuerte ruido. Con mis últimas fuerzas giro mi cabeza y veo a Takeru, quien acaba de derribar la puerta.

Aunque no veo bien me doy cuenta de que algo brillante cae de sus ojos. Lagrimas. Está llorando por mí.

Aún llorando toma mi cuerpo en sus brazos.

—Hikari, no me dejes —dice entre lágrimas.

Alzo mi mano y con una caricia borro las lagrimas de sus mejillas. Es la primera vez que hago algo así por él.

Mientras mis fuerzas se desvanecen por completo una extraña tranquilidad que no he sentido en años me invade.

Por fin dejaré esta vida sin sentido y le permitiré a Takeru, mi amigo de la infancia, (no a Takeru mi amante) que sea feliz.

FIN

-o-

Lo que escribo cuando estoy deprimida...

Si llegaron hasta aquí espero que me dejen algún review, así sea sugiriéndome que me dedique a algo mas en mi tiempo libre o, si por el contrario les gustó (la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde ¿ne?), también me lo digan en un review.

Bye, bye,

-Nakuru Tsukishiro.


End file.
